1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive humidity sensing element, and more particularly to such an element that is multi-layered and which contains a carrier material insensitive to humidity, having at least one humidity-sensitive layer, and at least one water vapor permeable, electrically conductive coating bonded to the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A capacitive humidity sensing element is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,941. Therein, a carrier consisting of a non-electrically conductive material which is also not sensitive to humidity, i.e., the ambient water vapor, is attached to a support frame. Humidity sensitive layers are applied to both sides of this carrier. The humidity sensitive layers are in turn coated with sprayed-on, electrically conductive layers. These form the coatings of the capacitor and contacts are provided at the support frame. This construction is relatively involved and does not permit the economical mass production of this device.